


Happy Birthday, Kaiyo

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Original Character(s), People are OOC, because I can’t write, its there but no the main focuses, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Today is Kaiyo’s birthday, June 7th, the month of Pride and Love.
Relationships: Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Heart Pirates, Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday, Kaiyo

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out on the 7th, but it got delayed because I had to do a ton of other stuff
> 
> Btw, all the underlined stuff are what the gifts look like

Today is Kaiyo’s birthday, June 7th, the month of Pride and Love.

This really suits the girl because she’s so full of love for her Nakama and friends every day and so prideful of who she is and who her Nakama loves.

Birthday parties aboard the Thousand Sunny are always so big and loud with music and cake and dancing and presents it’s impossible to have a normal party.

The Straw Hats had been planning Kaiyo’s birthday since they reunited in Sabaody, but they really talked about it on Fishman Island in a room away from Kaiyo’s after they took down Hoordy Jones’ New Fishman Pirates. They even told Jinbei about their plan, and he said that he would join them on Kaiyo’s birthday if he could.

Right now, it’s morning and Kaiyo is still asleep, and will probably stay asleep until 12 AM. Because last night the Straw Hats had fought this large random rival pirate crew for hours that left the Straw Hats exhausted, especially Kaiyo.

As promised, Jinbei had shown up for Kaiyo’s birthday and brought this mix of beautiful [rainbow](https://colormadehappy.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/49EA7DBA-A5B2-4961-B60E-28E523353CB7.jpg) and [aura](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1172/4574/products/042_60a079bc-b70b-4494-ae45-a9db9c700aac_grande.jpg?v=1532600733) seashells as her present.

The Heart Pirates even showed up for her birthday, mostly because Morgan called Law and told him about the kids’ birthday and said to get his head out of the books and either send a present or come to the Sunny and send him the coordinates.

They mostly bothered to show up because his crew and first mate had convinced, demanded, that they go to Kaiyo’s birthday and brought her gifts.

Most of the Heart Pirates got her birthday cards with berries, while others, namely Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo, got her simple gifts.

Shachi got Kaiyo a book about some martial arts that she doesn’t know, Penguin got her this [rainbow beach hat](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR_Y4Q3TVtZqN5hMhOmk8t-fwH1O0q_U8bHg6Q8hUGN1hzhW_HxLQ&s) with a string on its rims, and Bepo got her a [Red Panda stuffed animal](https://cdn3.volusion.com/9nxdj.fchy5/v/vspfiles/photos/WR-16247-2.jpg?v-cache=1518438692). He said it was for her to hug since whenever the Heart Pirates were around, Kaiyo would always hug the fluffy polar bear Mink. Even Law had gotten her a gift, but Morgan doesn’t know what it is.

She also doesn’t know what her crew got Kaiyo since she was busy planning the party. And she’s almost sure that Nyx didn’t get her anything because she’s not good with gifts.

Morgan had gotten Kaiyo a couple of Alchemy and magic books, she always likes those.

The alchemist took out her pocket watch and checked the time. It was now 11:56 AM, Kaiyo was gonna wake up soon.

The pirates and Fishman all hurried and put the finishing touches on the part on the grass deck, ready to give Kaiyo an amazing birthday she won’t forget.

* * *

  
Sunlight came through the small porthole window of the girls’ dorm room and shone down on Kaiyo’s peaceful face, making the girl stir for a moment before cracking her blue eyes open.

The girl laid there for a few moments until she was fully awoken by the light and begrudgingly sat up in her bed and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes.

Then she saw that she was the only one in the room, everyone else must have already woken up. She had slept in.

Kaiyo yawned, tossing her blanket to the side and hopping out of bed. She slowly, tiredly, walked over to her dresser to get dressed for the day. The girl put on a simple outfit, a pair of black jean shorts with a Galley-La company T-shirt from Water 7, a short sleeve dark blue jacket, and a pair of brown boots.

Once she dressed and brushed her hair, Kaiyo left the girls dorm with her eyes closed and walked over to the railing to the stairs, when suddenly–

“Oi! Kaiyo!”

At the call of her name, Kaiyo opened her eyes and barely had a chance to take in the sight on the deck before–

**“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”**

Most of the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates cheered out, and Kaiyo finally got her bearings and took in what she saw.

The deck was decorated in bright rainbow colors of banners and balloons. There were a couple of tables on the lawn deck too, one with a cake and sweets and the other with overflowing presents in bright wrapping paper. And Kaiyo just now noticed that Law, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Jinbei were here, they had come for her birthday.

Finally, after realizing it was her birthday, color blossomed across Kaiyo’s cheeks as she pressed her hands to them and a bright smile spread across her face.

“You guys!”

“Happy birthday Kaiyo!” Luffy smiled his usual bright Luffy smile with his arms spread wide.

“Happy Birthday, Kai-Chan!” Nami smiled.

“Good morning.” Morgan just smiled at the young girl with a wild blush on her cheeks. “You seem surprised.”

“I forgot it was my birthday today.” Kaiyo simply said as the red in her cheeks vanished and she walked down the stairs.

“Who forgets their birthday?” Zoro deadpans from beside Sanji, who stomped on the swordsman’s foot without breaking the smile from his face.

“The same way some of you forget to sleep and eat half of the time.”

“Touché.”

Kaiyo reached the bottom of the stairs and was immediately brought into a group hug by her crew, to which she obviously welcomed from the people she called family.

To start off the girls’ party, Morgan decided that they do cake and dancing after opening presents, so all of them had to keep a close eye on Luffy to make sure he didn’t eat the cake and sweets.

First, Kaiyo opened Jinbei’s gift and was amazed at how pretty the rainbow shells were and hugged the Fishman, and thanked him. Then she opened Shachi and Penguin’s presents, she really liked the Martial Arts book Shachi got her and the hat Penguin said he made for her then hugged both of the men. When she saw Bepo’s present for her, she immediately hugged the polar bear mink, to which he also hugged back, Nami and Morgan and Sanji couldn’t help but take a couple of pictures of the absolutely adorable scene.

Then Law had come up to Kaiyo and kneeled down to be at her level and pulled out her gift, which appeared to be a knife in a scabbard, and it wasn’t wrapped, Morgan couldn’t help but feel annoyance build-up at the fact that the surgeon didn’t bother to wrap a gift like everyone else.

But, then again, when she and Law were dating he never wrapped any gift for her on her birthday or Christmas.

So it shouldn’t have surprised her.

Upon closer inspection, Morgan saw that Law’s gift wasn’t a knife, it was a straight [O Tanto](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51wH%2BunTZIL._AC_UL1000_.jpg) sword.

The short sword's [steel blue and carved markings](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61pvMb34b%2BL._AC_SX425_.jpg) glistened in the sunlight as it was taken out of its scabbard and given to awestruck Kaiyo. She always liked swords.

The sword's handle was a dark blue with a gold pommel and handguard. The scabbard was just as beautiful as the sword itself, it was the same deep blue as the handle with gold highlights of cherry blossoms decorating it and a simple black hanging cord.

The blade almost paled in comparison to Kaiyo’s main sword, [Senrensareta yūki](http://aminoapps.com/p/56fpv4), but Morgan could see that even Zoro was impressed by the blade.

Law then explained that he saw the O Tanto sword in a market and thought it was a good birthday gift for someone who is studying swordsmanship, and that she should also put her skill into different size blades. To which Kaiyo said, with a huge smile on her face–

“Law, you're so cool! Thank you!” She then tightly, but carefully because she had a sword in her hand, hugged the surgeon around his neck.

And Morgan had to keep herself from laughing out loud at the flushed look on Law’s face, and she knew everyone else was either sniggering or smiling or doing both. Kaiyo pulled back after a minute and sheathed her new blade and moved onto other gifts, and Morgan subtly moved next to Law with a shit-eating grin and whispered in his red ear.

“Law, you're so cool.” She said tauntingly.

“Shut up!” He pulled his hat down over his eyes to try and hide his blush, but Morgan knew him too well and just smiled wider.

Kaiyo then moved onto the gifts from her Nakama and opened Brooks' present for her.

It was a Tone Dial along with headphones that held the song ‘Binks Sake’, one of the girls’ favorite songs. Brook had simply said that he wanted her to always hear that song whenever she was feeling down and he wasn’t there to play for her. Next, she opened a gift from Nami, which was as a Log Pose of her own and a blank notebook and quill, the navigator said it was for when she wanted to draw or write down her thoughts. Then she opened Robin’s gift, which was a history book about Skypiea. The paleontologist said that she had bought it from the sky island 2 years ago and had held onto it for a special occasion. Kaiyo hugged Robin and thanked her for the gift and moved onto the next one, which was from Usopp and Franky. Their gift was a [beautiful blue crystal dagger](https://www.shutupandtakemyyen.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Princess-Mononoke-Crystal-Dagger-Necklace-600x600.jpg) tied at the base by a sturdy red thread. Usopp explained that he and Franky had bought this blue crystal from a market and had carved it down to that shape. The next gift was from Chopper and he got her a couple of medical and human anatomy books. Sanji had got her a book about the five Blues and a book about All Blue, and Kaiyo had hugged the cook tightly when she received the gift. Then came Zoro’s gift and it was a dark blue short sleeve kimono and a book about swordsmanship.

And Morgan had thought _‘When the hell did he go to a bookstore?’_ And apparently, Nyx shared her exact thoughts.

“When the hell did he go to a bookstore?” Nyx deadpanned at Zoro.

“Shut up.” The swordsman simply sneered, making Kaiyo giggle at their sibling spout.

Morgan’s gift came up and Kaiyo gushed about how awesome the books were, and the alchemist let herself feel smug about it. Ryan’s gift was fairly simple but very pretty, the mute man had gotten Kaiyo a [Fire rose](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQr-tLecXDl4ADQhUXD4tDRz0-wCsK0HpnCxvCoPenVUc6e4c-xTw&s). It wasn’t anything special, it was just a flower that had the colors of fire.

Then, as it turns out, Nyx gave Kaiyo her gift which turned out to be these black and grey [wrist and hand braces](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1032/8857/products/street_wrist_brace_retro_2_2048x.png?v=1500422355) along with [elbow and knee pads](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1032/8857/products/street_knee_and_elbow_retro_2_1_2048x.png?v=1562924875) of the same color.

Nyx has said she had those specifically made so when Kaiyo fights she’ll deal more damage and not hurt herself.

Kaiyo’s response was to hug her friend and thank her for putting effort into her gift.

After that, Morgan and Zoro pretended not to see the blush on Nyx’s cheeks but gave each other knowing glances.

There weren’t any more gifts, so Kaiyo opened the gift cards from the Heart Pirates wishing her a Happy Birthday, and a couple of the cards had some Beli in them. Then Kaiyo opened another card that was from Garp! Even if she was a pirate, Garp liked her like a granddaughter. In the card, it simply said **‘Happy Birthday, brat.’** And, Kaiyo had also gotten a card from Hiro, saying she’s never sent a birthday card before or a present so she hopes the card would do.

It was all very sweet.

Now, they went onto cake.

Or, they were until they had to port at this island because a storm was coming and suddenly, Morgan had an idea. One final gift for Kaiyo.

So, Morgan had taken the girl and Sanji out into the town and led them to a specific shop. A tattoo shop.

At one point, Kaiyo had said she planned to get a couple tattoos someday. And she did have one, the cross tattoo from when they all promised Vivi they would always be friends. And on her birthday is a great time for Kaiyo to get a tattoo or two.

Morgan explained this to Kaiyo and Sanji, and the girl had stars in her eyes and a wide smile on her face as she shouted “YES! PLEASE!” eagerly.

The cook was a bit reluctant for Kaiyo to get tattoos, since she was now 13, but since she was a pirate, tattoos and age shouldn’t matter that much.

So Morgan paid the tattoo artist and told them that it was the girls birthday, and to keep in mind what she wants. Kaiyo and the artist went into a different room while Morgan and Sanji sat down in the waiting room. They were there for an hour and a half when Kaiyo came back out with a smile brighter than the sun and showed them her tattoos. On the inside of her right wrist was the word ‘Family’ written in Japanese, and on top of her back on her shoulders was their Jolly Roger in the middle of a compass with cherry blossoms on both of her shoulders.

When they got back to the Sunny and burst into the Galley where everyone was, Kaiyo shouted out–

“Guys I got tattoos!”

Then Morgan said with a sly grin:

“She got tattoos.”

Nami was a bit mad that Morgan let a 13 year old get tattoos, but quickly calmed down when she saw how happy Kaiyo was, who was showing the crew the tattoo on her back.

“Look! It’s our Jolly Roger!”

Luffy and Usopp gushed about how cool it was until Chopper came over with disinfectant and gauze, saying that the tattoos had to be bandaged until they heal so Kaiyo wouldn’t get sick.

Then they finally moved onto cake and food.

They didn’t sing happy birthday because that was dumb and cliche, but Kaiyo did blow out her candles and they all dug in to the delicious [rainbow chocolate cake](https://thislilpiglet.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/final-6-690x1035.jpg) with good sake and soda and milk.

After cake they ate a fantastic meal and then moved into one of the Sunny’s spare rooms with a comfy couch and nice carpet and watched this film from a Den Den Mushi about some guy trying to save an island.

After the movie the whole crew, Heart Pirates, and Jinbei passed out on the couch and floor. Morgan was about to clock out on Law’s shoulder, his arm subconsciously wrapped around her shoulders, when she saw Zoro holding Sanji close to him with Kaiyo cuddled close to Sanji’s chest, wearing her new kimono and crystal dagger necklace.

Just as consciousness began to leave her, Morgan whispered one last sentence to the girl.

“Happy birthday, Kaiyo.”


End file.
